Zhombies
by TheLucky38
Summary: 3 years after the war, another threat looms over Ba Sing Se. A Spirit has an army of Zhombies on it's side and controls the city with an iron grip. How will Aang and Katara stop it? My halloween story. Scary or not, here it comes. Rated M for random reasons. Oh and for the title, yes I'm calling it that on purpose. Why? Because I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: The scaryiest time is almost here. I think everyone deserves a little scary tale about Zhombies. That's right I did that on purpose. So don't Judge, because that's my job in some of my stories. Let's begin, Disclaimer.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Avatar the Last AirbendeR.**

**TheLucky38: I am so angry right now. I can't beleive he puts a capital R at the end of Airbending. So I pick him up and throw him inside a cage. It was dark and he saw something moving it was, a...**

* * *

_The Begining of the END..._

Aang and Katara woke up in their home in Ba Sing Se. The same one they shared with the other's in their first time here in the city. It has been 3 years that they ended the hundred year war that tore apart the 4 Nations of the world. It was peace and quiet that surrounded the room that they share together. In fact it sounded, 'too quiet.'

Katara was the first to get up and see her boyfriend or rather her lover, Aang. He looked stronger then ever with his muscles showing from all that training from great Masters, even from his love Katara. His face was more serious like, but to Katara. Aang is the same kid that she came to fall in love with. Then looks to see that he was waking up.

When he did, he saw the most beautiful sight that beats everything else, Katara. She is starting to look a lot like her mother, but has a little warrior from her dad. Her hair had the same signature loopies that they had before. Her skin was smooth and comforting for him to hold onto. Nothing could tear them apart. That is if they know what is going on outs...

"Ugahaaaaaaa", it was coming from the door. Someone was outside, smelling.

"Damn perverts!" yelled Katara. She was about to see who was doing it, thinking it was Sokka.

When she opened the door, it was a man that had a cabbage in his hands. He was taller then her, and had blood in his mouth, showing his teeth. Including his fingers, that were so razor sharp that it could tear through metal.

"Um, hey." the waterbender was starting to get on edge. Aang came up right next to her to make sure she's safe. "Can you get out please. Me and the Avatar are having a moment." then shuts the door right in front of them.

"Katara, that was really rude of you, he looked hurt." Aang said.

She walks up to him, giving him a hug that brought them closer together. "Aang, I think we should leave now. I mean that was not normal for someone to look like that." but was inturrupted when the door breaks down.

"Ughaaaaaa!" then runs right at them. Aang knocks him against the wall with his Airbending and then used his Earthbending to trap him. "What in Spirits name was that thing doing." Aang yelled, seeing the man moving like a crazy. Probably more crazier then Azula, if that's even possible.

"I don't know?" said Katara. "But I think we should get to the Jasmine Dragon, before he gets out." suddenly the man was tearing apart the rock that surrounds him with his nails. He screams so loud that it sounds like a chalk borad being scratched.

"See you in the finish line, A-hole!" Aang said. He grabbed his staff and Katara, flying out of their window. They see something that shocked the both of them.

The entire city was engulfed if flames, carnage, destruction, and screams of the innocent. They saw people, trying to get inside doors of survivors. Some got inside and all you hear are the screams of mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, and babies. All being turned or eaten by those monsters.

Aang looks at the whole city. 'How did this even happen?' he thought as he glides to the tea shop.

* * *

_The Refuge Building and a Story..._

The couple were right in front of the Jasmine Dragon. Aang opens the door so that Katara wouldn't get hurt first. The door was locked from the outside, not letting anyone in. The two thought that it was useless, until...

Someone opens one of those slide things that they put on the doors. "Password." he said.

That voice sounded familiar. "Sokka is that you?" asked Aang.

"I said, password!" he yelled again. Really, you think he would let them in?

"Damn it Sokka! Me and Aang were just about to get it on again when we woke up, got attack by some weird guy who had blood in his mouth and fingers, and almost died! So let us in before I destroy this door and make you pay!" while shaking her fist.

Aang blushed by what she said that. It must be hormones because he loved it when his Sifu gets angry at Sokka. "Ok, ok. I'll let you in!" then opens the door to let the couple in.

They saw people who were victums of the attack. They were mostly friends and family trying to reclaim their sanity. There was also Toph, Suki, Iroh, and Ty Lee in there as well.

"Hey there Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen. Are you ok?" Toph grew up to be a fine figure because when she matured, most of the guys look at her with fantasys in their minds. She hated that for the fact that she could sense all of their heartbeats. Making it a complete annoyance for Toph.

Sokka was still the fine warrior, just like his father. Strong and agile, for running that is. He has his space sword after Aang recovered it, during his journy to a meeting about Republic City.

Suki had her warrior outfit and make-up. Still the same size as she was 3 years ago. Her fans in her hands, ready for anything that is a threat to anyone here. Making sure that those things outside don't come in here with a head.

"So how did you survive?" askded Suki.

"It's a long story." said Aang. "So any word on what the hell is going on here?"

"No" said Sokka while looking at his sword. "We heard rumor's, but I don't think they're true?"

Aang comes up to Sokka, knowing that he knows something importent. "What are those things outside?"

"I think Uncle Iroh said their called _"Zhombies!" _then felt a chill in his spine. **(A/N, I think it sounds cooler if they called him Uncle Iroh then just Iroh.)**

"What is a Zhombie?" asked Katara.

"A Zhombie is a person who is not dead or alive." someone from the kitchen said. It was Uncle Iroh who was making the refuges some of his famous Jasmine Dragon tea. The best tea of them all in his shop. "The Zhombie is controled by a Spirit named "The Sorrow".

"Just sorrow?" asked Toph.

"No, The Sorrow. A man turned to Spirit." then he comes outside to serve the tea for his guests. "His real name is unkown after he took a liking to it. He was a medium."

"Medium sized?" Sokka said like an idiot always does. Suki hits his head, "Ow. What did I do?"

"A Medium is someone who can see the dead and can also talk to them." said Iroh. "He was born way before the hundred year war and before Avatar Roku's time. He was always called a freak and a monster by all." He took a deep breath, knowing that the bad part was coming. "He was cast out of Ba Sing Se for being a monster."

"That's horrible!" said Katara and holds Aang so they could cuddle as they laid down. Everyone else sat on their chairs knowing its going to be even longer then they thought.

"He wondered around for a long time, in fact he had to steal to survive. It wasn't long before a certain Spirit offered him a deal."

"Was it Koh?" Aang said.

Iroh nods his head. "He told him that he would give him a home, a new family, and a new life away from anyone else. The Sorrow heard about him and kept a steady face. But he wanted a life away from anyone else, a life where he can finally be normal. So he accepts."

Aang started to feel like this was familier to him. "So what was the price?"

"He killed him. For Koh can kill people by his request, even if it isn't direct."

It shocked the entire room, made a few of them nervous.

"He came back, with vengence against everyone who has made him feel the sorrow flow within his veins." then Iroh ended the story.

"How do we stop him?" asked Katara. Who wanted to ease the people's suffering.

"There is only one way to stop them." he replied.

"What is it" the Gaang said at the same time.

Iroh opens his mouth to speak...

* * *

**TheLucky38: I saw my Disclaimer who was being eaten alive by Zhombies. Hearing the screams of another one of them again. "Now I have to find another Disclaimer.**

**Oh it looks like I gave you some suspense. How will it turn out for people around here. You will find out sooner or about 2 weeks. Muhahahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh)**

**P.S. some wise words- The spirit of the warrior... will always be with you.- MGS 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**TheLucky38: Ba Sing Se being controled by flesh-eating Zhombies, Aang and Katara inturupted from their good time, Iroh telling stories to the Gaang. How the hell can they stop The Sorrow from ruling all of the city and save the people in control? But lets save those questions for another time and enjoy the Gaang's escape stories instead.**

* * *

_Stories of The Gaang's escape..._

Iroh opens his mouth to speak...

"Hey I got an idea!" inturupted a _buzzkillism. _"Why don't we tell each other stories about how we survived?" it had to be Sokka. He could of waited until after Uncle Iroh was done talking.

"Sokka!" argued Aang. "We just got out a Zhombie attack, almost died when they were chasing us, seen Spirit knows how many people die or turn into those monster's. And now, when we are about to know how to defeat The Sorrow, you want to tell stories about how we survived!?" he was about to lose it, but was ok when Katara holds onto his hand.

"Yes. We should!" said Sokka. "It could give us an advantage against those Zhombies."

Suki looks at Uncle Iroh, "is there a better name that you call those things out there?" she asked.

"We used to call them, fuck-ups." he answered.

"Ohhhhhhh" everyone said.

Sokka had another idea to lit a fire in the middle of the shop so it would be like old times for the Gaang, when they were in their adventure during the hundred year war. Everyone agreed and took all of the old stools, chairs, and tables to set up the campfire. Then Aang sets it on fire and to make sure it didn't set the whole building on fire.

"Ok, me and Suki go first." stated Sokka.

"Cow-bull shit!" yelled Toph. "I should go first!"

"You can't see!" challeneged Sokka, who wanted to go first.

Toph surrendered, for now.

"Ok here is how it went...

* * *

_Flashback, Sokka and Suki's escape..._

The couple were inside the market, trying to get some food. A lot of meat for Sokka, because he's a meat addict. As they were walking around, they heard something from the distance. "Ahhhhhhhh". It was people that were running for their lives. screams, howls, roars, from the very depths of their souls.

"What is going on?" asked Sokka, who was hiding behind Suki.

Then they saw Zhombies that were chasing them away. They had blood on them, scars, cuts, some of them without arms or legs. One of the Zhombies were on a weel chair, it was Teo! "What the hell are those things?!" yelled Suki.

"I don't want to stand here and find out!" yelled Sokka. "Suki those things are turning people into them. I suggest we get the Koh out of here!"

Suki wanted to help, but knew that Sokka was right. My god he's right? "Agreed!" she said, and they started to run away like crazy.

Eventually they saw some Zhombies up ahead. It was too much for them to handle. Suddenly an oppertunity presented itself. "Hey guys."

The two flinched and turned around to see a little girl. "What the hell! You scared us!" yelled Sokka. It was that stalker back from Aunt Wu's village. What in Spirits name is she even doing here.

"Sorry but have you two seen Aangie? I want to get to know him more." I think it should be obvious who that is.

"Look we don't have time to talk to yo..."

"Ughhhhhhhh" They turned around to see a person that had blood on his mouth. Then she screams like a thousand bats. Scaring the crap out of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the three of them were shaking with about 50 Zhombies coming right at them. There glowing eyes staring at them, licking their lips to savoring there taste from the others who have fallen. Some of them had large finger nails. Some of the Zhombie's are so big, that they could smash through doors without a problem.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other, thinking it was the end. Until Sokka had a crazy idea. An idea that involves an unlucky person to take the dive. "Kill her first!" then throws Meng right at them. He takes Suki's hand and runs to the Jasmine Dragon, while cutting up anything that stands in their way.

The Zhombies were tearing Meng apart, showing a river of blood that oozes on the floor of the streets. Her organs flying in the air left and right. One of them were biting at her head, eating her brains like a pack of wolve-bats playing with their prey. After so much screaming and crying, the Zhombies let her stand up. Meng was no longer human. One of her hands are gone and whats left of her brain turned a sour green. "Ughhhhhhhhhh!" her scream ego's like a wild fire.

The couple managed to get to the front of the long stairs ahead of them. "Sokka, what the hell did you do that for. That was so not cool at all! I'm ashamed to be with you right now!" Suki's voice was really angry right now.

"Were alive arn't we!? I mean come on! We managed to escape from that carnage and you're worried about some girl that you just met for about a few seaconds?" then took her hand to get to the tea shop. "Look it's survival to the fitest, I know for a fact that there has to be a cure for this, outbreak."

Suki had no choice but to agree with him. It's true indeed, many people were attacked by those 'things' down there. If they didn't get out in time, they would of been shit out of luck. "Your right Sokka, but don't ever do that again. Promise?"

Sokka looked at her as they keep running up the stairs, "promise." As they kept going.

They were half-way up the stairs. A certain someone was trying to catch his breath, "how long have we been going up these stairs?" he asked. Sokka was exhasted with each step he took.

Suki was still very active and isn't tired yet, "about 3 min." she replied. "Keep going Sokka. We can't die from those things." but something inside her was saying something bad is going to happen.

"Carry me." then Sokka comes right behind her, piggy-back style. "Mush, mush, mush..." over an over he kept telling her to keep going. Her back was hurting from carrying Sokka. What the hell was he eating was beyond her. As Suki was still going, she felt a hard buldge on her leg. For some odd reason, she was aroused by that a little.

When they 'finally' got to top of the stairs and in front of the door, Suki puts her hands around his hips and throws him to the ground. Then puts her hands on her aching back. She hears her bones cracking. "Your just lucky that I love you so much. Oh and next time, you're carrying me up the stairs!" then placed a kiss on his lips.

Sokka gets back up imediatly and kisses her back. After they broke it, they knocked on the Jasmine Dragon main door...

* * *

_End of Flashback..._

All of the refuges were shocked to hear such a disturping story like that. Only someone who is heartless or selfish as Ozai would do such a thing like that. Hell even look at his psycho bitch daughter for another example.

Even the Gaang was really pissed off for what Sokka did to that girl. Execpt for Toph and Ty Lee, who have not even heard of this Meng at all. In fact they thought it was the right thing to do.

"Sokka!" Aang said with rage. "You threw a girl to a bunch of Zhombie's just for you're own personal gain!?" he got up and took Sokka by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "That is unforgivable!"

"Aang it was the only thing I could do. For Suki." then he felt that Aang had loosen his grip on him. "You would of done the sam thing for Katara, and so would I."

Aang looks at Katara and imagined himself in that situation. He will find a way to stop the outbreak that has killed or transformed the people of Ba Sing Se into mindless freaks that Uncle Iroh calls them "fuck-offs." He sat down next to Katara and they cuddled closer together to warm each other. If they were a fire, they would burn brighter then the oldest fire in the world.

"Ok now it's time to tell you all my story about escaping those Zhombies." Then Toph begins to speak about her experiance the horror's of blood and gore...

* * *

**TheLucky38: Man I wonder what Toph's story is. It's probably more scary then the last, maybe not. Find out in chapter 3. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh.)**

**P.S.- Random thoughts, with TheLucky38: Usually I make my stories funny, but I am trying to make this story a hell of a scary one. But there are a few parts that are pretty damn funny, so yeah I'm trying to make it sound evil and scary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheLucky38: Looks like my new Disclaimer is crazy right now, he's being treated by the worst hospital I have to offer to him called "Hell's Hospital". Located in South Park.**

**Disclaimer: He was inside the building, hearing the screams of former Disclaimer's killed by his master. Then someone named "Nick" who is from the WaterTribe, came in with an insane Azula. Apperantly he took a liking for her.**

**Nick: He looks at the Disclaimer, "What did you expect?" and kept carrying her to a private room.**

* * *

_Flashback- Toph and... Ty Lee?_

During that time, Aang and Katara where flying in the air. They saw a mass full of people trying to get to the refuge houses, while the Earthbending soldiers were guilding them.

"Look at all the injured Aang." she felt sad for all of those people who lost their homes, family, and friends to those Zhombies. A tear was coming right out of her ocean blue eyes. Then felt Aang's thumb, rubbing off the tear.

"I know Katara, but I beat those refuges are going to be safe. I know it." but that proved to be wrong. In fact that's where Toph and Ty Lee come in. Wait, Toph and Ty Lee?

The two of them were down in the sewers the day before the outbreak started. They were 'working' on something down there, or rather each other. "Damn that sex was awesome!" yelled Toph. "I know that the sewer's smelled terrible, but it was all worth it." then remembered the real reason why they were down there in the first place. "That was some big ass rat don't you think?"

The acrobat loved it too, but they did do the work down there. And one thing lead to another as they 'bonded' more. "To be honest, after we were done working. We might have to get a hot bath together after this." Fantasy just kicked in her dirty mind.

As they came up from the latter, they saw a hellish Ba Sing Se. Probably more hellish then that fishing village in the Fire Nation, 3 years ago. The carriges were totaled and smoke was in the air from the houses being on fire. The Apocalypse has taken the city by storm as the two witnessed the destruction that has caused so much pain and suffering.

"What happened here?" asked Ty Lee.

Toph glares right at her when they touched solid ground. "How should I know? I can't see."

Ty Lee face palmed herself. "Oh right. Sorry about that." then looked away.

Toph grabs here ass and caresses her skin. Hearing a moan pass Ty Lee's mouth. "Damn someone is..." Suddenly a bunch of Zhombies come out to face them head on. This is going to be one hell of a thing to deal with.

"Zhombies!" yelled Ty Lee, then throws a wrench at one of their heads. She heard about them from her studies in the Fire Nation, during the hundred year war. This is about to get ugly times a thousand and 38. "Toph we have to kill them, quickly!"

"Lets do this. Kick ass style!" then creates a bat from the Earth that she conjoured up. She gives her girlfriend one as well. "Now lets kill some Ass head holes!" The two of them charged right at them. Toph threw her's at one of them, mostly because she doesn't even need it.

There was something a little off about it. It just doesn't add up.

The Zhombies were trying to say something, but they couldn't talk after being exhasted. They did have torn up clothes and a few cuts, but nothing serious. They also have no blood on their finger's or their mouths. I don't think those ar...

Ty Lee hits one of them in the balls with the bat. It's a home run! The Zhombie man was grumbling to himself. She thought it was another attack scream, so she strikes him in the head, knocking the guy out. "Don't let them bite you. Then you'll turn into one of those freaks!"

Toph used her Earthbending to raise up some rocks and starts shooting right at them. The Zhombies suffered a lot of damage from it, but still they come back up stronger. "They can still feel pain, try to hit them where it hurts!"

Things got a little more interesting when an old women was in the group as well. Ty Lee looks at her, she has some cuts on herself, most likely from the Zhombies fingers. You know I think there's a little odd thing going on around her... "No!" she looks at 'her' Earthbender. "Toph. They got my grandma! They got GRANDMA!" so she drops here bat and does the most reasonable thing.

She grabs her grandmother and starts punching her over and over again. Kicking her in the chins and sometimes slaping her face. Finally, Ty Lee does the most honorable thing, the acrobat picks her up and throws her into the sewer that they resently got out of. "Ahhhhhhhhh" was the last thing that her family member has said. "That women raised me from birth!" for their safety, she closes the sewer man-hole. So they kept fighting on, hoping to win.

That is until someone came out to tell them to stop. "Wait" it was one of the Freedom Fighters named Smellerbee. "What are you doing to the Refuges?"

The two of them stopped and see all of the Refuge's scared as a Dai Li agent working for Azula. "Ohhhh." the two said. This is akward for them, especailly after beating the crap out of almost 250 people who were trying to find shelter. "How did you think that they were Zhombies? I mean really?" he was about to leacture them more until.

'Chomp.' it was a real Zhombie!

"AHHHHHhhhhhh!" the soldier was crying in pain as blood began to rain over the streets. "Help meeeeeee..." It was too late for her as the body became green, her eyes red as hell's flames, and her nails were growing at an alarming rate.

"Uh, me and Ty Lee have to go now. Were late for our reservations in the Jasmine Dragon." but they actually brought the refuge's with them for what they did to them earlier.

* * *

_End of Flashback, and an apology..._

Toph had ended her story and Ty Lee came sat up right next to her. They shared a cuddle as the Gaang was still trying to get over on what they just heard.

"Your lesbo's?" Sokka asked. That idiot can't see the bigger picture sometimes, doesn't he?

"I can't beleive you guys beat up a bunch of innocent people." said Katara. Her hand on her head as she remembered that those refuge's were the same ones that she and Aang saw earlier. Her hand was turns into a fist, but Aang kisses her cheeck to calm her down. "I think you two should apologize to them right now." he said with a glare.

"We already did." stated Toph. "We gave them some lap dances and kissed each other for their excitement." that made a certain someone in the group want it. "Can you two do it again?" Sokka asked.

Suki hits him in the head for what he just said. "Ow!" he was rubbing his head. "What did I do?" Suki looks away from him, really angry.

"Ok now it's me and Katara's turn." the Avatar said. Ready to start what happened to them, while they were flying in the air. Seeing the innocent die beneath them.

That is until...

* * *

**TheLucky38: My god, something is happening! What is going on here? No their coming, the Gaang is doomed! Muhahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh)**


	4. A Hell of a Lot of Problems and Drama

**TheLucky38: So what stopped Aang and Katara's story telling? Lets find out, shall we. I think the story is starting to sound like a 'Scary Movie'. I keep hearing complaints and compliments, that it's more of a humor then a horror. Well I am here to tell you that it is true. It has some humor in here, so don't judge me! On with the story.**

* * *

_Zhombie Attack.._

The outside of the building had a huge amount of people who were outside. The Refuge's have no idea what they are, so they brought out someone to find out what is going on. As Sokka approaches the door, he had an idea in mind for situations like these. "Um, are you guys survivors of the horrible apocalypse that destroyed the city or The Sorrow's Zhombies that are here to kill us all and eat our brains?"

Katara knew that Sokka was clueless, but insane is another thing that isn't needed right now. So she came up to him to sort out the crisis. "Sokka. You do relise that Zhombies don't talk right. I mean I haven't even heard one thing from any of them at all. Maybe their dead moans, but thats all I heard" she crosses her arms, knowing she has won.

"We're all Zhombies." said a voice it sounded like death reaching out to take over life on this Earth. That scared everyone in the room, except for Katara. "Nice try Sokka. I know your trying to mess with us." was it a joke?

"No, I said that." said the Zhombie outside again. She was looking at her brother the whole time when those words came out. "Oh my Spirits. They can talk!"

"Yeah no shit, lady!" then the Zhombies were trying to force the door down. Trying to claim their afternoon lunch. Making their finger's and hungry mouths ready for their blood.

Sokka knew some idea's to block the door. "Quick. Suki use that bench to ram the door with." he uses his back to hold the door. The Kyoshi warrior got on of the bench and rammed it to something that was really soft.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the Water Tribe warrior. What Suki didn't relise, was that it wasn't the door that she rammed into. The things that she rammed into would make any man cry from it. "Damn it Suki! My balls!" he got out of the way to sit on a table to recover. Someone gave him some stone balls and it hits his, "oh Painted Lady." Another person was about to give him a statue of her. "NO!" then the person went somewhere else, a little down.

All of the refuge's used anything in the tea shop to block the door and all of the windows, to keep them out. The Zhombies were tearing apart anything that was in their way. Making everyone scream to the world that they were doomed. And no not like Ho Tun doomed, I mean like 2012 doom. **(A/N, I don't beleive that crap about the world ending this year.)**

There is only one way to stop the chao's that is coming their way. "Iroh, how do we stop The Sorrow's rampage?"

Iroh was readying his position to fight, "you must go and defeat The Sorrow. If you do, you can make anyone who was turned into a Zhombie, back into their origanal seleves." so he shoots a fire blast at the roof. "3 of you have to go to his hiding place. I heard that the castle is where the Zhombies are highly concentrated at." Now it is time to find out who will go.

Aang knew it was his duties as the Avatar to bring peace and balance in the world. Doing this will ease the pain of not only the survivors, but also the victums who have turned into those monsters. "I'll go and deal with the threat that looms over the city. If I don't, then the world will suffer from the onslaught." So he grabs his glider and then saw a certain someone raise their hand. "Katara no."

She looks at the Avatar with a serious look on her face. "Aang, if you go, then I go too. So don't try to stop me from coming." Aang knew that she wasn't going to back down. He nods his head and then Sokka puts up his hand to volunteer, and also has his other hand on where his pain still is at, "I'm going with you two." Many people thought that was noble of Sokka.

But the truth is, he needed time away from Suki. Mostly for the fact that she was angry about what he said about Toph and Ty Lee, rammed his balls with a bench. Who knows what she'll do next?

Aang puts up his glider and waited for Katara and Sokka to get on. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave you guys here?" said Aang as she get on behind him. He knew that defeating The Sorrow will make everyone, who was alive, back to normal, but he still worried about them being attacked by the Zhombies.

"Yes, will be fine. Now go!" he says while pointing up the ceiling.

Aang uses his Airbending to use the glider to fly up through the ceiling with Katara and Sokka. Making sure that they made it to the top of the building.

* * *

_Getting to Ba Sing Se Palace..._

They saw a hell of a lot of Zhombies that were on the stairs of the Jasmine Dragon. There will be no way that the refuges can make it out alive. That is until the stairs started to crumble and turned into a slide. It was Toph that managed to do the job with no problems at all. But then the Zhombies, with their large nails, started to climb it.

"Should we help them?" asked Aang. He saw those Zhombies climbing for their lunch. Hell their dinner if the sun is almost down.

"Aang. We need to focus on the task at hand." stated Sokka. "If we start attacking hundreds of Zhombies, it will do nothing. We need to find this Sorrow guy and take him down." so he looked at the city map that he carries around for times like these. The truth is, he carries around the map to find the nearest buffet when he needs it. "Ok if we can just catch a train around here, it will lead us near the palace." then wraps up the map. "Now we just need to wait for it."

The Avatar never waits for a train, in fact he never waits while innocent people are getting killed out there. "Sokka, you do realise that we need to go to the train."

Sokka looks at him, puzzled. "Why do we have to go to one? I mean the Earthbenders can..." he finally understands why, with a face-palm. "Damn it!" everyone knows that only Earthbenders can move those trains, and with all of them either hiding or turned into a Zhombie, it was a one to spirits knows what, that a train was coming.

"Well I never carried three people at a time before, except that one time with those pirates, but I think I can do it." he readys his glider for another run. Preparing to get going.

"Well if Katara can lose some more weight, then we could have a chance to make it." Oh he's dead. That _buzzkill _is so fucking dead.

"What did you just say about my weight, Sokka?!" oh shit. This is just too good.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Does it Sokka? DOES IT?!" she was about to attack him, but was stopped when Aang holds her hand. She losens her gripe, knowing that Aang never thinks she's not good looking for him.

"Sokka. Don't ever say that about her again or next time." he points down to Suki, "I'll make sure that she knows about how your still a sexist bastard."

He gulps, knowing that is true. "Ok, I'm really sorry Aang."

"Besides. We don't need a train. I can lift 3 people at a time, just fine." so he waits for Katara, the one he loves with all of his heart and soul, and Sokka, who is going to be his brother-in-law someday. They get on and they are on their way to the Palace.

* * *

_Near the Palace Gates..._

When the three legendary hero's came near the outer palace gates, they were surprised to not see any Zhombies around. That is until...

"RAHHHHHHHH!" its a Zhombie, but no ordinary Zhombie.

This Zhombie was huge. He stood about 12 feet tall, bald on his head, had blood on his mouth, no long finger nails, but he makes up for it with huge fists that can crush bones. He has no left arm, and his left hand has only 4 fingers and no thumb. The eyes have no pupils at all, just eyes that are a dark red color. He was also wearing a tank top, but it was shredded and had blood all over it.

"What the hell is that thing!?" yelled Sokka, he was really scared right now, but pulls out his sword.

"I don't know, but we need to take it down. NOW!" yelled Katara. She readies her attack stand.

"Lets do this. For the sake of the people!" the Avatar gets his attack position ready too.

Sokka runs up to the Zhombie, but he was punched once, and it sends him back against a wall, hard. He gets back up and a regular Zhombie was right next to him. The warrior sees it, and chops its head off. It dies right in front of him. "Do you guys think that if we killed a few Zhombies, would that still make them come back to life?" what does he think. Of course it kinda does. I think? Well the two can't answer his dumb question now.

Aang was being grabbed by the throat and the Zhombie is not letting go. Suddenly a water spear strikes at the Zhombies arm, and it doesn't even care that it happened. Man that Zombie must be on steriods or something, because it must be on roid rage? The Avatar uses the oppertunity to use his Earthbending to trap the beast in his legs. He uses it to break it's legs so he can get lose.

It works as the Zhombie started to fall down. They say the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And so it did, with a giant crack in the Earth. Aang used the rest of teh Earthbending to trap the creature around the body. "AHHHH..." Its mouth was also silanced as Katara Waterbended his mouth. "That is a job well done, Team Avatar" said Sokka.

"Sokka I thought we were calling ourselves the Gaang?" questioned the Sifu Waterbender.

"Hey that name will happen someday, so just you wait." replied Sokka. "Aang. Can you check what is over the wall?"

Aang goes up with his glider to see...

A lot of Zhombies, in fact to many Zhombies to handle head on. Some were limbing around, some had one or no arms, some had one or no legs, all of them had red eyes that are the color of hell, and a few of them had no bottom jaw. Can you imagine a Zhombie, with no bottom jaw?

'Oh shit.' thought Aang. He came back down to tell Sokka and Katara the bad news. "Guys. I highly doubt we can make it though with our bodies intact. We need a plan here."

The giant Zhombie was grunting with the ice still in his mouth. "Wait I have an idea." said Sokka. I knew he would come up with a plan in time.

"What is the idea?" asked Katara, who egarly waited for his brilliant idea that could help them in this crises.

"I think we should name these types of Zhombies? I think we should call them... Bricks!"('Criket noises). That's it? THAT'S HIS BRILLIANT IDEA!?

"Are you fucking me?" asked Katara.

Sokka was disgusted by what she said. "I am you're brother. That's revolting!" I don't think that's what she ment at all? I hope to everything that is holy in the world, that you did not get that image in your head.

"No that is not what i meant! You sick perverted minded bastard!" they argue in a middle of a Ba Sing Se Zhombie attack? Makes sense to me.

The Avatar had enough of it. So he ends it right now, "Guys just stop it. We can't break apart. We're a family and like one, we can't let this seperate us." Aang, a man who believes in the power of benevolence. A true leader too.

Katara and Sokka look at each other, feeling sorry for each other. "I'm sorry Katara. I shouldn't of been an idiot like that."

"I know Sokka, and I'm sorry for arguing so much." the two hugged and made up.

"Hey I got an idea on how we can get in, without causing too much attention." Finally the young strategist has a plan that can lead them inside the Palace.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I know. I know. Your all mad at me for not updating fast enough, but I have other stories that I have to do too. So enjoy this long chapter which is over 2,000 words. I know I can make longer chapters, but I'm too lazy. So the suspense continues on.**

**P.S. Some wise words- _A Dad getting Drunk on Thanksgiving is a holiday Tradition.- _Peter Griffin on Family Guy.**

**Well it's wise enough.**


	5. The Perfect Plan or is it?

**TheLucky38: What could be Sokka's plan now? I mean I even have a cooler name to call those giant Zhombies, Brutes. Oh here's my Crazy Disclaimer.  
CD: "Can I go on the Merry-Go-Round?"  
TheLucky38: "Of course you can." then I lead him to the ride just like he asked. Being nice to him as he starts to ride it with joy, that is until I take off the 'Round' part and it said, "The Merry-Go-Forever!" Muhahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh). Thank you MAD!  
CD:NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo ...**

* * *

_An Insane, but Great Idea..._

The young strategist, has a plan to get inside, without getting gutted alive. So _Aang _gives them his plan. "Ok what if we pretended to be Zhombies and enter the gates, fooling the others." then he released the ice from the Brutes mouth and they heard a Zhombie sound. "Alright so all we have to do, is try to sound, just like a Zhombie. So I'll start so you can get an idea." He takes a deep breath and, "Rrraaaaaaaaa" his Zhombie voice sounded like a deadly curse in the eyes of the innocent. "Ok. Now sweetie you go."

Katara breaths in and, "Ughhhhhh." she truly sounded like ice, being destroyed at an instant.

Aang is impressed with how she does it, "Good one Katara." he sees a blush from her cheeks. "Alright Sokka. Your up."

Sokka breaths in hard then, "Uhhhhhh." it sounded like a bad record from Rebecca Black. **(A/N, it could of been much worse?)**

Athough they sound like Zhombies, they needed to look like Zhombies too. "The next part could be a little akward." the Airbender souunded a little nervous on what is about to happen. "We have to rip our clothes to make it look more believeable." So he started to rip a little of his shirt until a certain someone knew how to really rip off clothes.

Katara decided to do it for him. So she used a little Waterbending from her pouch ripped a little of his shirt and pants, exposing some of his underware. Then she took one of shoes and threw it aside. An evil smile is all over her grin. What Katara doesn't realise, is that Aang had an plan in mind.

He takes the rest of the water with his bending and ripped some parts of her clothes. Her bra was exposed on her left side and her panties showed a litte bit. They knew they had to stop. So they had a little make-up kiss and stood there love strucked.

Sokka knew he had to do something, but decided to rip some his clothes off with his sword. He cried out in pain, because he cut himself in the arm. The couple was still fixated on each other to even notice.

After he was done, he looked at the two love birds, angry as a bunch of lemurs with rabis. Katara looked at Sokka with a glare, telling him to 'fuck off and deal with it.' So he kept his mouth shut. Aang looked at him and was impressed, "wow Sokka. Those cuts look almost real."

I think the Water Tribe warrior lost it? "These are real cuts!"

"Really? I didn't notice." then Katara looks at Sokka again. This time with a glare that says, 'Don't even dare!' Sokka shuts up again, knowing that he can't win this fight.

"Now we have to work on our walk." said the monk. So he started to walk like a dead man that tells no tales. Limbing with his right leg, while dragging his left foot. He finishes it off with his Zhombie moan. "Ok Katara, you're up."

Katara used a similar walk and started to stick out her tounge. She saw that Aang was smiling a little and she kinda took that as a 'turn on'.

Sokka had a different idea, he pulled in his left arm into his sleeve and closed one eye. He was growling like a dead dog. Aang and Katara started to laugh a little. "Oh at least I don't copy-cat." the plan is about to take affect. "I almost forgot one more thing." he then took something from his pocket. It was a cherry. So he crumbled it up and used his waterbending to dash it all over himself, his lover, and his kinda like brother.

"Ok now lets go!" said Aang, and the three opens the doors that enter to the Palace.

* * *

_A Flawless plan, or is it?_

The three saw the most gruesome and deadly path that they have to take. Zhombies have the entire entrance plaza, locked down to the bone. In fact, there are some Zhombies that were eating some bones. They knew that this was going to be one plan that they can't screw up. So the walk towards the entrance, begins.

As they walk, they saw some of the Zombies without hands, some of them started to eat some animales that they found around the city. "Man this rat is good." said one of them. Some of the Zhombies that can talk, are really unique indeed.

So far so good, they managed to get to the bridge. It had a huge hord of Zhombies, if fact it looks impossible to cross. Aang looks at Katara and Sokka to see if they have an idea to cross, without notice. All he saw was blank faces. 'Damn.' he thought. Then a Zhombie that looks like an importent offical, waved his hands to the Zhombies, signaling them to move. They did at an instant, "Shorry about thaat, they aree nott sho great at moving." true to a Zhombie name.

The three cross, but fear was stiring up in them, as the Zhombies looked at them. Blood in their mouths and fingers, looking at them with their eyes, some red without pupils and some with only one eye, and some with no eyes at all. Sokka almost crapped his pants, when one of them started to smell him. 'We're so dead.' he thought.

As they got out of the bridge, the Zhombies started to take notice of living people in their presence. So they sniffed around to find the culprits, so they can dine on their flesh and drink their blood. They knew they were running out of time, so they hurried up. They saw the stone stairs right in front of them. Sokka turned his head to Katara and wispered, "ladies first."

She stared at him with a little rage, but was glad that Aang volonteered to go first up the stone stairs. Katara followed him and Sokka followed her. They see Zhombies crawling up the sides of the stone stairs, trying to figure out where the living smell is coming from. They knew that they had to pick up the paste, before its too late.

When they finally got up, they see that the door was unmovable by the Zhombies. That's strange. Then how come the Sorrow got inside? They would figure that out later, as Aang and Katara tried to move it, while Sokka was on guard duty. Then something happened, something that screwed that exposed them.

A messanger hawk, Hawky, came up and landed on Sokka's arm. There was a letter, "Hey guys. I got a message from Gran-gran!" though it was good to hear from her, now was not a good time, as all of the Zhombies looked at the entrance of the Palace. "Here's what it says." then he starts to read it, even ignoring their 'don't' ghesture.

**(A/N, letter will be written in italics.)**

_Dear Sokka and Katara,_

_It has been three years since the war and I know this is overrated, but thank you for helping the Avatar. Expecially you Katara, I know that you two have a future together and are getting intimete. Make sure that you use those herbs until you're ready. I know that you and him will make a really good couple and if there is anything that you 3 need, just give us a note, and will be there._

_From, Gran-gran and Pakku._

That was so sweet, so wonderful, so... Oh crap.

Zhombies were looking right at them, ready for the kill. Hawkey, with its instints, flew the hell out of there. The Zhombies are going to kill them, right were Aang, Sokka, and Katara stand.

Aang had an idea. He used his Earthbending to create a wall that would buy them some time to get the door open. "How are we suppose to open this door?" he knew that it was going to be impossible, even the Zhombies can't even get in for some odd reason.

Katara thought long and hard too, and Sokka was thinking about using his sword to damage the door, but knew it would be useless. "Aang, can you Earthbend the doors?" she saw him face-palmed. "I can't believe I forgot all about that." so with all of his strength, he used his bending to get the doors open, fast. "Quick, get in!" and the three managed to get in, while the Zhombies where still destroying the wall Aang put up.

When they got in, one of the Zhombies made it through and started running right at them. Aang used his bending to close the doors. He did it, and the Zhombie's arm was stuck in the doors. The weirdest thing happens, it's arm turns to ash. What kind of weird thing, turns a Zhombie arm to ash?

Aang, Katara, and Sokka, became confused about what happened. They see some kind of white stuff on the ground of the door. Kinda like a territory line. As soon as the looked forward they saw...

* * *

**TheLucky38: This is a cliffhanger if you haven't figured it out. Or is it? Lets find out.**

* * *

"Earth King Kuei?" they said in unison.

He was in a wheelchair and looked at the heros with joy. "Avatar Aang, Master Katara, and Master Sokka, it's so good to see you." Shocked to see no one else right behind him. That is strange, usually Kuei is too scared to come out.

Sokka was wondering something else, "why are you in a wheelchair?" Then looked at him with fear, "are you a Zhombie that was so badly damaged, that you had to get in a wheelchair?" He pulls out his sword ready to attack.

But Aang puts his hand on it, without cutting himself, and holds it. "Sokka, are you crazy? If he was a Zhombie, he would attack us already." then he looks at the Earth King. "So why are you in a wheel chair?"

"I fell down some stairs 4 days ago."

Cricket noises were in the hallways. "Is that it?" asked Katara.

"Yes it is." he was still overjoyed by the three heros that are here. "Now quickly, we need to get to a room to hide, that stuff usually doesn't last long." so he went over to the door. Kuei reaches something in his pocket, and threw some sort of white stuff at it. The same white stuff that was under the door before.** (A/N. It's not what you think.)** "Now lets get going."

He leads them to a top secret room, that not even the Zhombies know. But something else will soon.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I would of made it longer, but I have to go hunting this weekend. I hope you guys arn't mad at me. If your wondering about the Disclaimer, then don't. He'll be fine. I think?**

**Random thoughts, with TheLucky38: I was in International Studies when our teacher showed us a video that will make the other states in the U.S. want to do. Minnesota Style. FYI, I live in that State. **


End file.
